Captain George/Credits
Full credits for Captain George. Logos Opening Captain George Closing Directed by Dean DeBlois Produced by Rich Moore Don Hall Chris Williams Duncan Rouleau Steven T. Seagle Screenplay by John August Nicholas Stoller Geneva Robertson-Dworet Story by Chris Sanders John Lasseter Phil Johnston Ed Helms Tom Holland Will Smith Awkwafina Nick Kroll Jim Carrey Chris Pratt Music by Mark Mothersbaugh Edited by Matthew Schmidt Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Bill Boes Costume Designer Stephen H. Childers Casting by Ruth Lambert, CSA Crawl Cast Crew Second Unit Set Designers David Clarke Special Effects Technicians Missouri Unit Birds and Animals Unlimited Additional Animal Trainers Tim Williams Animal Coordinator Mark Forbes Production Additional Production Support Production Assistants GoGo Productions Walt Disney Studios Visualization Visualization by The Third Floor, Inc. Visualization Artists Visual Effects and Animation Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company CG Lead Artists Digital Artists Location Artist ONDREJ KUBICEK Production Coordinators Production Assistants Production Support Technology ILM Executive Staff Visual Effects by Moving Picture Company Additional Supervisors Visual Effects Production Manager MARIE-HÉLÈNE WEISS VFX Production & Production Support Digital Artists Visual Effects and Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services VFX Production & Production Support Digital Artists TDs Department Supervision Production Support MLDPS Executive Staff Visual Effects and Animation by Animal Logic Supervising Digital Artists Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists TDs Department Supervision Production Support Visual Effects by Framestore VFX Production Lead Artists CG Artists 2D Artists Pipeline and Support Visual Effects by Blur Studio Digital Artists Visual Effects by The Secret Lab Compositors 3D Artists Visual Effects by Pixomondo Compositors Visual Effects and Animation by Rodeo FX Stereo Conversion by Gener8 Stereo Production Stereo Pipeline and Editorial Stereo Artists Virtual Production by Animatrik Film Design Inc. Post Production Post-Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company – Marin County, California Additional Sound Design Final Sound Mix and ADR recorded at DISNEY DIGITAL STUDIO SERVICES Burbank, California Additional ADR recorded at CRAWFORD SOUND Atlanta, Georgia Lab and Dailies by SHED Dailies provided by TECHNICOLOR Digital Dailies by NEXTLAB, A DIVISION OF FOTOKEM Additional Dailies Services by PIX SYSTEM Digital Intermediate by FOTOKEM CREATIVE SERVICES Music Arranging and Programming by Soundtrack Album Available on Special Thanks Duncan Rouleau Steven T. Seagle Rich Moore Don Hall Chris Williams Marcia Gwendolyn Jones James Prola Katherine Sarafian Steven Yeun Lee Unkrich Ted V. Miller Michael LaPai Tom McGrath Phil Lord Larry Lawrence Ted Sandy Cohn Christopher Miller Andrew Stanton Clark Spencer Kevin McIntosh Digital Asset Management provided by 5TH KIND Imaging Supported by CHRISTIE Cameras provided by ARRI RENTAL Cameras and Lenses provided by PANAVISION Specialty Camera Equipment by CHAPMAN/LEONARD STUDIO EQUIPMENT, INC. With the Participation of The State of California and the California Film Commission Filmed in Location of Australia With The Assistance of Screen Australia Visual Effects Produced in Melbourne, Australia, With The Assistance of Film Victoria Australia Visual Effects produced in part in New South Wales, Australia with the assistance of CREATE NSW under the Made in NSW Fund With the Participation of The Motion Picture Public Foundation of Hungary The acknowledge the assistance of the New Zealand Government's Screen Production Grant Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Filmed at SONY PICTURES STUDIOS – Culver City, California Prints by FOTOKEM Shot on KODAK © 2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All rights reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Category:Credits